Another Humpty Lock
by IkutoGirl
Summary: Ikuto walked down the streets, with his head hung. Who holds the humpty lock that fits my key? He thought angrily. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. Ever since he’d discovered that it wasn’t Amu, he’d been going insane trying to figure out who held Hump
1. Chapter 1

Ikuto walked down the streets, with his head hung

Ok, I'm changing the story around a lot. And I'm introducing Asuma a Character I thought up. Your feedback is REALLY appreciated. :)

Ikuto walked down the streets, with his head hung. _Who holds the humpty lock that fits my key? _He thought angrily. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Ever since he'd discovered that it wasn't Amu, he'd been going insane trying to figure out who held Humpty Lock that fit his key.

He frowned, took out his violin and began playing a sad song.

A blue haired girl walked down the streets, the Humpty Lock she possessed, bouncing lightly against her chest. She looked up at the moon and touched the necklace with a cat and cross pendent around her neck. Ikuto had given it to her years ago before she left him to go back home with her Mom.

She felt a stab of sadness.

"A-Asuma, -" Her Guardian Chara, Sazuka said

Two years ago, she'd told Ikuto that she hated him. She hadn't meant it but at the time she was very angry.

She held the necklace close to her heart, and said a silent prayer for Ikuto.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hurry, hurry Asuma, or you'll be late!" Asuma's other guardian chara, Sakura said. "I'm running as fast as I can!" Asuma cried. "Character change!!" Sazuka yelled. Asuma nodded. "Scratch, Bite, MEOW!" Then Asuma grew a cat's tail and ears. She leaped into the air and began jumping from building to building. "Roll call!" The teacher called out to the class. "Sunimon?" "Here." "Tsukiyomi?" "Here." "Miyuza-" "HERE!!" Asuma yelled, bounding through the door, out of breath. "Miss Miyuzaki!" Mr. Azuki scolded. " Next time, be here on time." Asuma hung her head. "Yes. Mr. Azuki." "She's such a loser." Yumi said to her clique after school. They were heading to their dorms talking about Asuma. "She's so Lame!" Yumi continued. "And boring!" other girl threw in. Just then Asuma came running up to them. "Hi!" She called. "I was wondering if-"  
"Don't care." Yumi cut in. "But, I-" "I said I don't care." Yumi said sharply. "Now please-you're blocking my path."_

_Ikuto, who was walking that way, stopped and hid behind a tree. _

_Asuma laughed. "Come on guys, that's not cool."_

_"Don't tell me what's not cool! I invented COOL!! And besides, nobody here likes you. So Butt out!" Yumi asked._

_Asuma looked around at the girls scowling faces and hung her head. "I just thought that you guys would like to hang out with me." She said in a small voice. _

_"Well, you thought wrong, now move." Yumi's best friend Mina snapped._

_Asuma slowly moved to the side and then broke into a run; towards her secret alcove that no one knew about- so she thought. _

_She sat on a rock as tears stung her eyes. How can anyone be that mean? She thought. I was just trying to make friends. I-I've never been treated so unfairly._

_"Don't worry about them." A calm male voice said. _

_She turned around to see Ikuto Tsukiyomi standing in the doorway of her alcove. _

_"I-Ikuto-" Asuma stuttered. Ikuto was a grade ahead of her and he usually NEVER talked to anyone. (Note: Asuma is 14 and Ikuto is 15)_

_He kneeled down in front of her, there faces inches apart. "They only tease other people because they're insecure inside."_

_"Insecure inside?" Asuma repeated. _

_Ikuto smiled. "I've noticed you around. And I've seen you play Piano. Do you play Violin also?" _

_"A little, But I play Piano better." Asuma replied._

_"Hmm, Piano and Violin, that's a nice sounding duet." Ikuto commented._

_Asuma's eyes grew wide. "You mean-" _

_Ikuto nodded. "Follow me."_

_Asuma just stared, amazed at this wonderful opportunity. _

_Ikuto turned to her. "You coming?"_

_"Hai!" Asuma cried, running to catch up with Ikuto. _


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, just to clear things. I love Amuto. I have nothing against them! :)

Enjoy.

_Chapter 2_

Okay Guys, I totally made a mistake; She has BLACK hair not BLUE, sorry about that.

Asuma ran, breathlessly, down the streets to Seiyo Academy.

"I told you to leave earlier!" Sakura complained.

"I won't be late!" Asuma yelled as she Character changed. She grew a Cat's tail and ears.

She ran fast and fast until she was on all fours.

Amu stared at all the guardians. "Why did Tadese call us here?"

"Probably to give us some lame assignment." Kukai muttered.

"I'm sure Tadase has a good reason for this." Nadeshiko said optimistically.

"Yaya want Ice cream!" Yaya complained just as Tadese walked in with Asuma right behind him.

"Hi everyone." Tadese greeted warmly. "Meet Asuma, she's a new Guardian. "

"A new Guardian?" Kukai asked.

"Do you like ice cream?" Yaya asked.

"Uh-yes-" Asuma said.

"YEA!! Asuma buy Yaya Ice cream!!"

"Uh, sure, I'll by everyone Ice Cream!" Asuma said smiling.

At the Ice Cream Shop:

"So, Tadase, what card does Asuma represent?" Kukai asked.

"I don't know. " Tadese admitted. "An Ace maybe?"

"Hey, Asuma, you still haven't introduced us to your Charas" Nadeshiko said.

"Oh yes, how dumb of me." Asuma laughed.

"Yes how dumb of you." Sakura snapped.

"Put a lid on it!" Asuma yelled.

"Next time introduce us." Sazuka cut in.

Asuma rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, this is Sakura, this is Sazuka, and this,"

She said reaching in her pocket and taking out an un-hatched egg, "is Yuna. "

"She hasn't hatched, but I can hear her talking to me sometimes, and she says her name

is Yuna. " Asuma smiled. "I love her already."

Amu looked down at her hands. _She loves her Charas so much; I wonder what made her _

_wish for them. _"Asuma, why did you pray for Charas?" she said without thinking.

Asuma looked angry then upset. She stood up from her chair and walked outside.

Flashback

_Ikuto led Asuma into A large, and beautiful Cathedral _

_"W-Wow." Asuma breathed. "It's amazing. _

_Ikuto smiled. "Yes, it is. Follow me."_

_Ikuto led her past the sanctuary, where she heard the beautiful sound of voices. She _

_hovered at the doorway, the music filling her. She closed her eyes. _

_She suddenly felt Ikuto tap her shoulder. She quickly opened her eyes. _

_"I didn't want you a bump into a wall." Ikuto said._

_Asuma blushed wildly, and Ikuto gave her a smile that made her weak. She bit her lower _

_lip. Why his Tsukiyomi Ikuto paying so much attention to me? Asuma thought._

_Ikuto led her into a room with stained-glass walls and a Piano. _

_Asuma gasped. "It's- It's wonderful." _

_Ikuto directed her to the Piano and sat her down. "Play anything. I'll follow."_

_Asuma tried in vain to hide her nervousness. _

_Ikuto saw her and smiled. "Just play. I don't exist."_

_Asuma closed her eyes and something came over her. Her fingers gently touched the _

_Piano keys, and she began to play a song that just came into her head. _

_She'd didn't even think, she just played. She'd heard this song as a baby, and just began _

_to play it, as if something inside told her to. _

_Her fingers gracefully, moved across the piano, and soon Ikuto joined in. _

_With Ikuto's Violin, and Asuma's Piano, the duet was beautiful._

_Ikuto stopped playing and watched Asuma's hands move gracefully across the Piano keys. _

_His lips curled into a smile. She was good. _

_Asuma finally noticed Ikuto wasn't playing anymore and stopped. She saw Ikuto looking at her and blushed wildly. _

_Ikuto laughed. "You're an amazing pianist. Come back tomorrow." _

_Asuma smiled as she watched Ikuto depart the room. Was Ikuto-kun actually inviting her _

_to come back to play with him? She squealed with excitement._

_Over the next few weeks, Ikuto and Asuma saw a lot of each other. They were always _

_practicing or teaching each other. Asuma had learned a lot about Ikuto. In fact, she'd _

_grown to like him even more than before. He always would tease her so much that she'd _

_blush and become insanely nervous. _

_One night, Ikuto seemed tense. His notes were sad, not at all like the happy _

_ones he'd played before. _

_Asuma stopped playing and turned around. "Alright, let's have it, what's wrong?" _

_Ikuto set down his Violin and walked over to the window. Asuma stood up and put a hand _

_on his shoulder. _

_"I'm confused." Ikuto said._

_Asuma laughed. "Confused? Confused about what?"_

_Ikuto walked over to her and gently pushed her up against a wall. He leaned so close that he could feel her breath on his face. She blushed wildly. _

_"About my feelings for you." Ikuto gently took her hand, leaning in closer and closer then he put his other hand around Asuma's waist pulling her closer to him. She looked into his dark eyes, spellbound. _

_Suddenly the doorknob jiggled. _

_Someone was trying to open the door. _

_Ikuto reluctantly let go of Asuma and left the room, leaving Asuma staring after him. She fell to the ground, unconscious. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amu walked outside, and saw Asuma standing by the street corner. She ran over.

"Asuma!" She called. "I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you-"

"I was in love." Asuma said, a far look in her eyes. "And I was foolish."

"I-In love? With who?" Amu asked

Asuma's eyes flashed, as she pushed Amu down. "None of your business!" She grew a cat's tail and ears and flew away.

"Asuma!!" Amu yelled.

Asuma landed on top of a high building and ran, tears gathering in her eyes.

_Oh, Ikuto-kun, I miss you so much! _ She suddenly stopped.

"Ikuto!" She cried, running into his arms. "I'm so sorry." She slid down to her knees,

hugging Ikuto's legs. "Please, please, forgive me. I-I never meant to hurt you. Ikuto I-"

Ikuto roughly pulled her to her feet. "Don't say that!" He exclaimed.

Asuma looked into his eyes, tears blinding her vision. "But it's true."

Ikuto stared into her blue eyes and leaned closer to her, their lips close.

"ASUMA!!" Kukai yelled. "Get away from her Ikuto!!"

Nadeshiko character changed and viciously attacked Ikuto. Ikuto released Asuma and

she fell to he knees.

"Asuma!" Ran, Miki, Su, and Amu cried, as they rushed to her side.

"What did you do to her?!" Tadase demanded.

Ikuto grew a long cat paw and attacked.

"Holy Crown!"

The attack was blocked and Ikuto took this time to disappear. Tadese scoffed.

"Asuma, say something!" Tadese heard Nadashiko yell.

He turned and ran to Asuma. "Are you Okay?" He asked.

Asuma hung her head. "Hai."

Ikuto slowly open his eyes. Sleep was useless. He couldn't get the image of Asuma out of his head.

"Ikuto, what's wrong?" Yuru asked; he hated to see his master upset.

" Yuru," Ikuto said, "I need you to do something,"

"What?" Yuru asked excited. " Anything!"

Ikuto cupped Yuru in his hands. "I need you to keep an eye on this girl," He reached in his

pocket and pulled out a picture.

"Oooh," Yuru smiled. "Is Ikuto in love nyaa?"

"Get going." Ikuto said, faking anger.

Asuma walked beside Amu as the Guardians as they walked to the shopping mall, where the Theater was located.

Her eyes grew wide as she heard the faint sound of a Violin. She grew her cat ears and listen.

Yes. It was he. No one could play like that except Ikuto.

Asuma character changed with Sakura and used Chaka to disappear without being noticed.

"Asuma, huh, Asuma!" Amu exclaimed. "Guys, Asuma is gone!"

Asuma ran down the streets, listening for Ikuto's Violin. She stopped by two ladies.

"Hey, Hey, it's him again." One lady said.

"You mean Black Cat's violin?" The other said.

"Hai. He always plays on that hill up there."

Asuma gasped and took off for the hill. _Ikuto-Kun I'm coming!_

Ikuto put his Violin back in his case and waited. He looked around at the people below him.

He couldn't spot Asuma.

He suddenly felt someone hug him from behind.

"Asuma," He said. It felt good to be in her arms once again.

She squeezed him tighter. "Ikuto-kun. I missed you so much."

"Why? I don't deserve you." Ikuto said.

"That's not true! Ikuto I l-" Asuma started.

"Stop!" Ikuto yelled, roughly taking Asuma by her upper arms. "I told you not to say that!"

"But it's true! I love you Ikuto! I love you!!" Asuma cried, burying her face in his chest.

Ikuto disentangled himself from the hug and made Asuma look him in the eyes. "I love you

to."

He leaned down and their lips met. Then the memories took over.

_FLASHBACK_

_Asuma sat on her bed one night, studying her Math book. But she wasn't really studying, _

_she was actually thinking about the way Ikuto had acted the night before. _

_She wished she could see him again. She hadn't been able to see him at all that day. She _

_had been so busy with school that she didn't have a second for herself. _

_"Asuma," Sazuka called. "Ikuto-kun needs a towel."_

_"A towel, can't his roommate bring him towels?" Asuma questioned. _

_"I don't know, ask Ikuto." Sazuka snapped._

_"Look, you've got a really nasty mouth-"Asuma started._

_"Stop fighting!" Sakura yelled. _

_Asuma smiled at Sazuka. "I'm going."_

_She picked up some towels and prepared to leave, but she looked down at her revealing _

_nightgown. "Whoops, better find my robe."_

_She searched diligently to no avail. She couldn't find her robe anywhere. "Okay, I'll just run _

_in, deliver the towels and run. Simple." She ran out her room and to Ikuto's dorm room._

_She slowly opened the door and bounded quickly through the door. _

_Score! Ikuto's roommate isn't here. Asuma thought. _

_Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and out stepped a dipping, half naked Ikuto-With a towel!!_

_SAZUKA!! Asuma thought bitterly. _

_Ikuto stopped and stared at her. _

_"Uh-Extra towels!" Asuma said frantically. "I'll just put these on your bed and leave you-Ahhh!"_

_She tripped. Just as she thought she was going to fall flat on her face, Ikuto caught her. _

_Asuma was so nervous that she tripped again, bringing Ikuto down on top of her. _

_Ikuto looked into her glittering blue eyes and she into his. _

_"Asuma," He murmured before leaning down and kissing her. _

"ASUMA!!" Yelled Amu.

"Damn." Ikuto muttered as he pulled away from Asuma.

"Ikuto-kun go-now!" Asuma cried.

Ikuto looked mad, but he regained control of himself and started down the hill.

Air escaped his lungs as Asuma slammed into him. Her bracelet was caught on his shirt.

They rolled down the hill and Ikuto landed on top of Asuma.

"Just like before, huh?" Asuma laughed.

"IKUTO!!" Yelled Tadese.

"Damn!" Ikuto yelled once again. (You can see his vocabulary isn't that large J)

All the Guardians, except Amu character changed and attacked Ikuto.

Ikuto dodged all the attacks. And landed on a tree, before disappearing.

Asuma was relieved.

Amu noticed this and looked at her feet. _What's going on between Asuma-chan and Ikuto? _She made and mental promise to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Utau ran angrily down the streets to Easter HQ. She'd seen everything that had going on between Ikuto and Asuma. She was very angry.

She went over to her manager and slammed down her hand on her desk. "Ikuto is in love with a Guardian." She said.

"I know." Was the reply.

"You know?!" Utau screamed.

"Yes, don't worry it will stop today."

Ikuto whistled as he walked into his apartment. He closed the door and looked up to see Amu sitting on his bed.

He smiled. "Hinamori Amu?"

"Ikuto." Amu said.

"You need something?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes," Amu snapped. "What's going on between you and Asuma?"

Ikuto laughed. He walked over to Amu and pushed her against a wall.

"Are you jealous?" Ikuto asked.

"N-no-" Amu stuttered.

Ikuto laughed again. "You're cute Amu."

Amu blushed. Suddenly Ikuto disappeared.

Amu searched around for Ikuto, when he appeared in front of her. He leaned close to her ear. "You can be jealous Hinamori, It doesn't bother me."

Amu gasped and jumped in surprise, just as Asuma walked in the room.

"Hinamori-?" She said, and then laughed. "Your charisma and looks again?"

Ikuto nodded. "As usual." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Ikuto, Ikuto, what am I going to do with you?" Asuma said just as Utau walked in.

Ikuto muttered a curse word.

"Ikuto! Why are these girls here?" Utau demanded.

"Get out." Ikuto said harshly.

Utau looked hurt, but didn't back down. "The head master wants to see you."

"Get out." Ikuto said.

Utau ran from the room, upset.

"You don't have to be so mean to her." Asuma said.

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "You don't have to see her everyday."

Asuma laughed than glared at Amu. "Let's go Amu." She said, character changing with Sakura.

She grabbed Amu and they disappeared leaving only a puff of leaves.

Asuma and Amu appeared on top of an apartment building.

"So you know about Ikuto and I," Asuma said walking to the edge of the building.

Amu blushed. "Yes."

Asuma turned around her eyes shining. "I'm glad. I don't know how long I could have kept this a secret.

Amu's face lit up with a wide smile. "So your not mad?"

Asuma laughed. "Of course not. Come on let's go out for lunch-my treat."

Ikuto walked into his room and slammed his door. He kicked a wall in anger. He'd just gotten out of a meeting with The Head Master. He'd basically told him not to see Asuma again if he wanted her to live. Ikuto sat on his bed, still boiling with anger.

He was going to kill Utau.

Asuma looked up at the moon. Ikuto had not come to see her in a week. She was worried.

"Ikuto-kun-where are you-?" She said.

"_Don't worry! _" Said a familiar voice.

"Yuna!" Asuma exclaimed.

She turned around just in time to see her third Guardian Chara hatch.


End file.
